Lost Love
by edwardcullen64
Summary: What if Piper couldn’t save Leo quick enough in Love Hurts. The aftermath of his death. Summary sucks a bit but actual story is better. 1 shot.


I don't own any of the characters or things mentioned in this fanfic.

Lost Love

**What if Piper couldn't save Leo quick enough in Love Hurts. The aftermath of his death. Summary sucks a bit but actual story is better. 1 shot.**

Leo lay motionless on the sofa in the attic. Piper sat next to him, silent tears pouring down her face.

"Come on Leo. I love you Leo. Please don't leave me."

Leo stayed where he was, his eyes still closed. Piper stood up and got a blanket. Then she sat back down and wrapped it around her. She started to rock subconsciously, wishing that Leo would wake up. They had used magic to cheat death before, why not now? She looked up when Phoebe walked in. Her cheeks were stained with dried up tears and she looked at Piper.

"Come here sweetie." She said to her sister. Piper looked at her and stayed where she was.

"Why isn't it working? We've been in worse situations than this. It has to work." She started to say.

They both looked towards the door when a young woman walked through.

"What happened to Leo?" She looked alarmed at the two sisters and then ran back out of the door and down the stairs. Phoebe ran after her and Piper slowly stood up and walked behind them.

"Daisy! Where are you going?! You can't just leave." Phoebe shouted at Daisy as she reached the front door.

"Why not? Leo is dead and he was the only one that could protect me, so there is no point in staying. Thank you for what you have done for me but it's time for me to leave." She stepped out but stopped when she heard Piper's stern voice talking to her.

"You're not going anywhere. Leo gave up his life to protect you and if you leave his death will mean nothing. You're not going anywhere." She glared at Daisy who stepped back inside. She walked to the staircase.

"Okay. Well I'm still here. What am I supposed to do?"She asked, looking at both Phoebe and Piper.

"Nothing. Just let us do our jobs. Leo would not have come to us if he thought that we couldn't handle it. When Prue gets home, me, Piper and Prue need to go after him. Luckily we know where he is and he hasn't moved for 10 minutes now so I don't think he is going anywhere soon." Phoebe smiled at Daisy, and then looked at Piper.

"He's in the basement." Phoebe mouthed to them both.

"Let's go and make a potion then."

They all walked upstairs to the attic, including Daisy. As they reached the last step they heard the front door slam and Prue shout that she was home.

"Upstairs!" Phoebe shouted.

As they walked into the attic, they saw Leo's body still lying on the couch. Prue came in and walked over to them. They were looking at the book when someone orbed in.

"Who the hell are you?!" Prue asked.

"I am Zola, an Elder. I have come to take Leo's body to be recycled." He said to them.

"Recycling?" Piper asked.

"Rebirth." Zola said to them

"Oh." Came three replies.

He walked over to Leo and placed a hand on him. He looked at Piper with a look of sorrow in his eyes and orbed out. Piper felt the tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"Come on. Let's go get that Son of a Bitch Darklighter and vanquish his sorry ass." Phoebe said.

They walked downstairs and started to walk to the basement. They cautiously walked down the steps with Daisy in the middle. As they got to the bottom, the Darklighter stepped out from the shadows.

"Well it took you long enough. Any last words before you die?" He smirked at them.

"How about this? Go to hell!" Piper shouted at him and chucked the potion and he died in a whirl of flames.

"That was for Leo." Piper said.

"Come here honey." Prue said, and all three sisters stood there hugging each other.

"So does that mean he is gone?" Daisy asked.

"Yes. He is gone. And you can now get on with your life." Piper replied.

"Thank you. I'm going to go now. I'm really sorry about Leo." She smiled and left.

"So are we." Phoebe muttered and they hugged again.

Daisy walked out of the door, leaving Prue, Piper and Phoebe to mourn the loss of Leo.


End file.
